The invention is directed to an arrangement for the touch-safe contacting of a busbar system comprising multiple busbars, wherein the arrangement has a touch protection housing made of electrically insulating material with a receptacle for busbars. Such an arrangement is known from EP 2 863 496 A1. EP 2 461 440 A2 describes a similar arrangement. The arrangements known from the prior art have the disadvantage that they are complex both to produce and also to handle.